1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in vacuum cleaner particulate collection bags and filters, more particularly, to such improvements capable of being adapted for use as a reusable vacuum cleaner bag or pre-filter dust bag for use in a wet/dry vacuum cleaner, or the filter improvements capable of being adapted for use as a furnace filter or automobile cabin filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown, taught and described in related application U.S. Ser. No. 12/818,457, incorporated by reference herein as if rewritten in its entirety, a pre-filter cloth was found to improve the use of a wet/dry vacuum cleaner. Formed as a generally rectangular envelope formed of a polyester woven or non-woven felt having a weight of between 3-16 oz., the envelope was found to provide an improved pre-filter membrane as adapted for use with an otherwise conventional ShopVac®, Craftsman™, Rigid® or other similar style wet or dry vacuum for all types of debris. The use of such a prefilter dust collection member has been found to improve the performance of such canister-type vacuum cleaners, as well as improve their adaptability by allowing for containment of hazardous debris, resiliency to moisture and other such improvements.
Consequently, the adaptation of such features and benefits to ordinary indoor vacuum cleaners or floor sweepers could result in similar improvements, as well as result in a multi-use and washable replacement otherwise conventional disposable paper cartridge filters. Other uses may included but are in no way limited to, furnace filter or automobile cabin filters.